100 Situations in a Replica's Life
by Fille des Reves
Summary: Wishing-Fire's 100 Theme Challenge. 100 important moments in Xion's life, a replica, number XIV of Organization XIII. Requests are welcomed, no yaoi, no yuri.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Hi! I decided to do this 100 Theme Challenge, which belongs to Wishing-Fire, about Xion because I think she's a very interesting character and I have a lot of ideas.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything of Kingdom Hearts, nor this challenge. I only own the situations.**

**Please read and review **

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

Xion watched Xemnas introducing her to the Organization XIII, she was officially part of it now. She really didn't understand what Xemnas was saying, she had just born, her mind was far away, trying to remember something about her life, something that could explain the reason why she was there.

She didn't notice the stare of all the other members, amazed by the arrival of Xion, they'd never expected another 'special' member, another who could help them achieving their goal.

Xion came back to the reality when Saix touched her shoulder to take her to her room. She followed him.

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2: Love

**Chapter 2: Love**

"Axel, what is love?" Axel stared Xion amazed, he had explained the love to Roxas, but he never thought that a girl would not know what love is.

"Well, love is a warm feeling that you share with a very important person" Xion didn't say anything for a while, after a few moments she said:

"Important person? Like you or Roxas? " Axel laughed "No, we are friends, and we share a type of love, but the love that I'm talking about is a stronger feeling"

"It's a shame that we will never feel love" Xion said sadly.


	3. Chapter 3: Hate

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, only this situations!**

**Thanks to MonMonCandie for reviewing **

**Please R &R**

**Chapter 3: Hate**

Xion didn't understand well the hate, but, somehow, she knew that Saix hated her. Every time that he saw her he gave Xion a look of disgust, like if she was a bug that needed to be exterminated. Xion didn't know the reason of that feeling towards her: she accomplished the missions that he gave to her, she treated him with respect, and she didn't do anything wrong. No matter what she did, Saix gave her the same look.

By the end, she hated him too. She wanted to scream and she felt a burning emotion when she saw him.


	4. Chapter 4: Vacation

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything of Kingdom Hearts, only this situations**

**Thanks to **_**Amber Rein, MonMonCandie and Bond of Flame08**_** for reviewing!**

**And thanks to **_**Bond of Flame08 **_** and **_**Jcthegirl**_** for alerting this challenge!**

**Sorry that I didn't updated yesterday but my computer didn't work..**

**Please R & R**

**Chapter 4: Vacation**

Xion was surprised when she saw the gray room empty, and a sign which said they had vacation.

"Vacation?" Xion didn't know the meaning of the word.

"That means we have the day off" Xion just noticed that Axel had entered to the room and stand beside her.

"I don't have to fulfill any mission?" Xion was happy; she wanted to go to Destiny Islands, a beautiful world that she had recently visited.

"No, you can do whatever you want! Well, I'll return to bed" When Axel left, Xion opened a corridor of darkness; she had a world to visit.


	5. Chapter 5: Growing Up

**DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, only these situations!**

**Thanks to **_**Bond of Flame08, **__**MonMonCandie **_**and **_**Terra ForceXIII **_**for reviewing.**

**Thanks to **_**Bond of Flame08**_** for adding this story to his favorites!**

**Thanks to **_**Terra ForceXIII**_** for alerting.**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 5: Growing Up.**

Xion was "sad". She didn't want to be a Nobody, she wanted to have a heart: she wanted to feel real love, feel real sadness, she even wanted to feel anger; she also wanted to grow up.

Growing up. It was a scary thing for a lot of people, but, for Xion, it would be a blessing, it would mean she was normal, that she could have emotions, and, most important, it would mean that she had a heart.

She didn't tell this dream to anybody, she kept it for herself. It was her most beloved treasure, her biggest secret.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Sorry, this isn't very good but I couldn't think of something else..**


	6. Chapter 6: Trouble's Brewing

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, I only own the situations, The challenge belongs to Wishing-Fire.**

**Thanks to **_**Terra ForceXIII, Bond of Flame08 and MonMonCandie**_** for reviewing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Trouble's brewing<strong>

Xion could feel the trouble brewing; she felt it in her bones. How was she supposed to kill heartless if she couldn't use her keyblade? She had a lot of problems right now: if she didn't fulfill her missions, if she didn't help, if she didn't release more hearts, Saix would turn her into a Dusk, she was sure of it. She had to figure something, a way to hide the fact that she couldn't summon her keyblade. She had to talk to Axel and Roxas. Together, they would find a way, Xion was certain that they would help her.


	7. Chapter 7:First Encounter with an Animal

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything of Kingdom Hearts, I only own this situations.**

**Thanks to **_**Terra ForceXIII and MonMonCandie **_**for reviewing. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: First Encounter with an Animal<strong>

Xion was walking down the Market Street in Twilight Town. Suddenly, she felt something rubbing against her legs. She looked down and she saw a lovely brown dog, looking her with black eyes. She knew it was a dog, but she had never seen one until now, in fact, it was the only animal she had encountered in her entire life. Xion caressed him, his hair was so soft. When she lifted her hand, the dog started running, leaving her alone. Xion wished that she could have a puppy in the castle, but she knew Saix would never let her.


	8. Chapter 8: First Love

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything of Kingdom Hearts.**

**Thanks to **_**Terra ForceXIII, MonMonCandie and Bond of Flame08 **_**for reviewing **

**Chapter 8: First Love**

Xion found out how love felt the first time she saw Riku. He was beautiful to her, his silver hair shined under the moon. That day, his face made her lose the fight, she was stunned. She didn't know what to do. When he left she said to herself "you can't fall in love with the enemy, it will cause you a lot of trouble" but, deep inside, she knew that, when she had a heart, it would belong to the mysterious guy that defeated her, and who also made her thought about her existence. That day she didn't sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: First Crush

**DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own anything of Kingdom Hearts.**

**Thanks to MonMonCandie for reviewing!**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 9: First Crush**

Xion's first crush was Roxas. In the beginning she thought of him only as a friend, but, as the time passed, she wanted to become for him more than a friend. Xion though she loved him, he was her first friend, the first person to care about her. She had conflicting "feelings"; she didn't want to lose their friendship.

All the feelings cleared when she met Riku, she fell in love with him, it was not a crush, it was love, fake, but love. Xion felt like she had a heart, and she wished that she did.


	10. Chapter 10: First Tragedy

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything of Kingdom Hearts, it belongs to SquareEnix. This challenge belongs to Wishing-Fire.**

**Thanks to MonMonCandie for reviewing!**

**Please R&R!**

**Chapter 10: First Tragedy**

The first tragedy in Xion's life was when Roxas left her alone, when he couldn't wake up, when she hadn't someone to talk to. She missed Roxas a lot. Althought, she found a beautiful world, with a peaceful ocean, named the Destiny's Islands. She used to pick all the days a shell of that world for Roxas, as a gift and a hope to wake him up.

The discovery of that world made her pain calm down. She would go all the days to hear the sound of the waves; she sat under a palm tree with star shaped fruit.


	11. Chapter 11: Parents

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything of Kingdom Hearts. This challenge's property of Wishing-Fire.**

**Thanks to MonMonCandie for reviewing!**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 11: Parents.**

Xion was walking down Market Street; she was going to buy Sea-salt ice cream for Axel, Roxas and herself. She arrived at the shop and, before her, she saw a little girl standing between a man and a woman, her parents. Xion thought if, before she became a Nobody, she had parents, if she went out with them, if she played with them. She hoped so; she hoped that her life before the Organization was happy, full of good times.

"What can I give to you?" The old lady brought back Xion, lost in her thoughts.

"Three Sea-salt ice cream please."


	12. Chapter 12: Afraid of the Dark

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything of Kingdom Hearts.**

**Thanks to Bond of Flame08 for reviewing!**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 12: Afraid of the Dark**

Xion wasn't afraid of the dark, she _loved_ the dark. It protected her from strangers, it covered her, and it protected her. Being a Nobody meant to coexist with the dark; the World that Never Was didn't knew the sun, the day, the sunset. It only knew the night, and the only light there was in that depressing world was the shiny beautiful heart shaped moon, always glowing mysteriously, growing. Xion couldn't understand why some people were afraid of darkness. The dark was magical.

Although, the sunset also comforted Xion, it meant she would see Roxas and Axel.


	13. Chapter 13: Holding Hands

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything of Kingdom Hearts**

**Thanks to MonMonCandie and Bond of Flame08 for reviewing!**

**Please R&R.**

**Enjoy..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Holding Hands<strong>

Xion was fading away, the only think she could do was hold Roxas's hand. Roxas didn't remember who she was, but she knew this would make thing easier, it was better this way. She only asked him one thing: to free Kingdom Hearts. Xion was certain that Roxas would do what she asked for, she had faith on him. He and Axel were her best friends, she told him that. She was glad that she could say goodbye, at least to Roxas; she knew Axel wasn't happy about her decision. She hoped that he could forgive her.

Xion closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Problem solved. I don't know what happened but...**

**Hope you liked it.**


	14. Chapter 14: Popcorn

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything of Kingdom Hearts.**

**Thanks to MonMonCandie for reviewing.**

**Thanks to Vheeri The Succubus and MonMonCandie for warning me about the mistake I made..**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Popcorn<strong>

"Hey, that's _MY _popcorn" Xion, Axel and Roxas were seeing a movie; Xion had been the only one who wasn't too lazy to make popcorn.

"Please Xion! I need to eat something"

"Roxas, it's not my fault that you're a lazy bump who could not stand up and go to the kitchen! You could even use a portal"

"But…"

"No but, if you can't go to make popcorn for all of us, I can't share the popcorns" Xion's look made Roxas stand up and go to the kitchen, leaving Axel and Xion alone.

"Can I have some popcorn?"

"Sure Axel"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Xion trying to make Roxas's life a little bit more difficult, by making popcorn!**


	15. Chapter 15: Cookies

**Thanks to**_** InfamousPlot, Terra ForceXIII, MonMonCandie **_**and**_** Bond of Flame08**_** for reviewing!**

**Sort of RokuShion requested by **_**Terra ForceXIII**_

**Hope you enjoy! Please R&R**

**Chapter 15: Cookies**

"Xion! I have a present for you" Xion was in the corner of the Gray Room, she was watching the sky and Kingdom Hearts. When she heard her name she turned around and saw Roxas behind her. He had a package in his hands.

"I brought you cookies because you mean so much to me since the day you came to my life!"

"Thank you Roxas, you're so sweet" Xion smiled at him and, for Roxas amazement, she gave him a kiss in the cheek. Before he could say something she opened a Corridor of Darkness and left Roxas alone and shocked.


	16. Chapter 16: Memories

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything of Kingdom Hearts.**

**Thanks to **_**Bond of Flame08 and MonMonCandie**_** for reviewing.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Memories<strong>

Xion was different, even among the Nobodies. Every Nobody in the Organization had memories of their past life, except Roxas and her. She wished to have memories, remember how her earlier life was. To know if she was happy, unhappy, if she had any brothers or sisters, if she loved someone, where she lived. Being 'special' had a cost, one that Xion wasn't happy to pay. She didn't decide this; she would give up her Keyblade to answer all the questions that her blank mind couldn't answer. She didn't ask to be a Nobody. She hated that her life wasn't fair


	17. Chapter 17: Tower

**Thanks to Terra ForceXIII and MonMonCandie for reviewing **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 17: Tower**

Xion watched the Castle, the beautiful white towers seemed to say goodbye to her, she knew that she would never see them again. She had to go to Sora, that would her best action in her short life. She knew she wouldn't leave a mark, nobody would remember her. Xion wasn't sad; even if she could feel any emotion she wouldn't be sad. She did it for the good of all the people that she cared for: Axel, Roxas an even Sora. She had to sacrifice herself. She could fix the bad things that she had done.


	18. Chapter 18: Stripes

**Thanks to Infamousplot and MonMonCandie for reviewing **

**Hope you enjoy**

**Please R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Stripes<strong>

"I won't come out. I look ridiculous! The stripes don't look good in me!"

"You lose the bet Xion, just go out and let us see you"

"Fine" Xion came out from her room wearing a suit with purple and yellow stripes with big clown shoes and an orange wig. Axel and Roxas burst into laughter, pointing Xion. She was getting madder and madder, until her face turned red and yelled to Roxas and Axel "STOP LAUGHING! It's not funny. Now I'll put my coat on again" Roxas and Axel were quiet now. When she entered to her room, they started laughing again.


	19. Chapter 19: Stars

**Thanks to **_**MonMonCandie**_** and **_**Bond of Flame08**_** for reviewing!**

**Hope you enjoy **

**Please R&R**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 19: Stars<strong>

"How beautiful."

Xion was in Neverland. I t was a beautiful world, full of magic and calm. The stars were in the sky, like a million of bright eyes taking care of her. She looked down and saw that the stars were reflected in the sea, giving her the impression that the sky never ended. Xion loved this world, she could fly, Xion felt like she was a bird, free to go wherever she wanted. Sadly, she knew that she had to return to the Castle That Never Was, to her prison, even if she didn't want to go back.


	20. Chapter 20: Universe

**Thanks to **_**Bond of Flame08 **_**and **_**MonMonCandie **_**for reviewing : )**

**Thanks to **_**The Bond of Flame and Destiny**__**and**__**Ken Giovanni**_** for adding this story to their Favorite Story List!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Universe<strong>

Xion, Axel and Roxas were sitting in the Clock Tower, eating Sea-salt ice cream, watching the sunset.

"The Universe is so big." Xion was thinking out loud, Axel and Roxas watched her.

"It is. There are so many worlds out there, waiting for us to find them." Xion didn't expected an answer so she was surprised when Roxas spoke.

"We can't explore them all; it would take us more than three lifetimes." Axel was right, she could never see them all, Xion stopped thinking about it and smiled. She didn't need to know more worlds having Axel and Roxas to comfort her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I place almost all the chapters in Twilight Town but I think it's a really important place for Xion, she could go there and have a good time with Roxas and Axel, forgetting for a moment all her problems. **


	21. Chapter 21: Princess

**Thanks to Infamousplot, MonMonCandie and Vheeri for reviewing : )**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Princess<strong>

"And they lived happily ever after." Xion loved that phrase, always used in fairy tales, where a kidnapped princess was rescued by her charming prince, where evil didn't exist, and where all the endings were happy.

She knew this was real life, so she didn't expect to use that simple but wonderful phrase. She was none princess, she felt like she was kidnapped, but there was no prince charming going to save her. The only thing that made her happy were Axel and Roxas. They were no prince charming but she preferred them. They would never leave her alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's not my favorite but I didn't know what to write about and it's the only thing that came to my mind…**


	22. Chapter 22: Do not disturb

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts.**

**Thanks to **_**MonMonCandie and beckster411 **_**for reviewing!**

**Thanks to **_**Element's Sole Protector **_**for adding this story to his/her Favorite Story List!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Do not disturb<strong>

Xion was very tired, she had a bad day. Saix had given her one mission that concerned killing two giant heartless, she just wanted to rest. She was lying in her bed when someone knocked on the door.

"Did I forget to put the 'Do not disturb sign?' Or nobody respects privacy?" She got up and went to open the door. She saw her 'Do not disturb' sign in the floor. No one was there.

She frowned. She hated the Dusks and their bad jokes. She laid down on the bed again and she closed her eyes, trying to get some sleep.


	23. Chapter 23: Rejection

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts.**

**Thanks to **_**beckster411 and MonMonCandie **_**for reviewing!**

**Thanks to **_**beckster411**_** for adding this story to her Story Alerts : )**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 23: Rejection**

The first days in her life, Xion was by herself. Nobody, literally and figuratively, wanted her. She was rejected by her own kind. She was weird for all of them; she was different.

She would know why she was rejected and why did they treated her bad months after she joined the Organization. But, meanwhile, if it was possible that she felt emotions, she was sad.

All changed when Roxas offered her his friendship. She finally had someone who understood her, who wanted to spend time with her. Then Axel became her friend too. She was not alone anymore.


	24. Chapter 24: Fear

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts**

**Thanks to **_**beckster411 **_**and **_**MonMonCandie **_**for reviewing :D**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 24: Fear**

Why Axel couldn't understand? Why did he have to make things more difficult? Xion knew she had to fight Axel if she wanted to return to Sora and do the right thing. She had to face one of her biggest fears: to hurt her friend, emotionally and maybe physically. She didn't want to: she _had_ to. She summoned her keyblade. Axel watched her in shock.

"Please don't hold back Axel. Promise."

"What's your problem? You both… Think you can do whatever you want. Well, I'm sick of it. Go on, you just keep running. But I'll always be there to bring you back!"


	25. Chapter 25: Puzzle

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts.**

**Thanks to **_**beckster411 **_**and **_**MonMonCandie **_**for reviewing : )**

**I also want to thank **_**Infamousplot, Bond of Flame08, MonMonCandie **_**and **_**the light before the darkness **_**for wishing me a happy birthday. You guys, in this case girls, rock! :D**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Puzzle<strong>

Life was a puzzle, Xion knew that very well. Even though it was difficult to solve, she was happy because she had Axel and Roxas. They would help her; they'll search with her who she really was. She was certain of that. They were her best friends. Together, they could do anything, defeat any monster, and climb every mountain. And, if they needed anytime her help, she would solve with them the puzzle, glad and happy to be useful. With them, she would be never alone again. They made her feel like she had feelings. She had something to fight for.


	26. Chapter 26: Hunger

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts.**

**Thanks to **_**beckster411, Terra ForceXIII (**_**thank you for wishing me a happy birthday too :D**_**) **_**and**_** Bond of Flame08 **_**for reviewing : )**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Please R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: Hunger<strong>

"Axel, you just can't get enough? You've already eaten three ice-cream bars!"

"Xion, I'm very hungry, got it memorized?"

"_Well"_ Xion thought _"He can do whatever he wants, and, after all, I do the same thing when I'm hungry…" _

Xion noticed that Roxas hadn't arrived yet, maybe he wasn´t coming because of a mission, but it was good, she turned and stared Axel as he ate and watched the sunset, she would be able to have time with Axel, she had never been alone with him, Roxas was always there.

When he noticed her glare, he just smiled and continued to watch the sunset.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I noticed that Axel and Xion aren alone in few chapters in my challenge so I decided to do this…. And I had to put the 'Got it memorized'! After all, I'm an Axel fangirl!**


	27. Chapter 27: Fast Food

**Thanks to **_**beckster411, Bond of Flame08, KH destinybonds18 **_**and **_**MonMonCandie **_**for reviewing : )**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Fast Food<strong>

"You wanted fast food? Here it is!" Xion threw a carrot to Roxas's face. He summoned his keyblade and used it as a baseball bat, "this isn't what I meant when I said it!" the carrot rebounded and hit Xion in the face. Her face became red of anger as he yelled to Roxas, "you will pay for this! You'll regret hitting me with that carrot!" Roxas yelped as he started to run around the kitchen and then exit the room screaming. Xion started chasing him; she was thirsty of revenge, she didn't care that she had started the fight.


	28. Chapter 28: Horror

**YAY! More than 100 reviews! I'm so happy about it! And the lucky reviewer that gave the 100 review is... **_**Infamousplot!**_** Here's your prize *gives a cake made by Xion*  
>Thank you so much <strong>_**beckster411, Infamousplot, Terra ForceXIII, Jcthegirl **_**and **_**MonMonCandie**_** for reviewing :D**

**Thanks to **_**The BlankOblivion**_** for adding this story to his/her Favorite Story List!  
>Hope you enjoy!<br>Please R&R.  
>This is the prequel of chapter 18.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: Horror<br>**"The horror!" Xion screamed as she exited Saix's room. She was glad that he was asleep but she would be traumatized for the rest of her life, how could she know that Saix slept just in boxers? She didn't care that she lost the bet; she just wanted to lock herself in her room and trying to forget what she saw. The next morning, when Axel and Roxas knocked at her door to see if she found Saix's boxers and hanged them in the Gray Room, Xion just shook her head.

She would never forget the night she saw Saix without his cloak.


	29. Chapter 29: Jigsaw

**Thanks to **_**beckster411, Infamousplot **_**and **_**MonMonCandie **_**for reviewing : )**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Please R&R.**

**This chapter is for the awesome **_**Bond of Flame08,**_** Happy Birthday :D I hope you like the chapter and that you have a wonderful day!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Jigsaw<strong>

Axel and Roxas found Xion in her room. Her hair was messy and she had big shadows under her eyes. She was sitting in the floor, and by her side, an image of a clear sky, blue sea and a little island with a single tree in it. In the tree, there were star-shaped fruits.

"Xion, you haven't come out of you room for days!"

"I know but if I didn't finish this jigsaw puzzle, it would be like a ghost and it would haunt me!"

"Being locked in your room obviously affected your common sense. How could a puzzle haunt you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this is not one of my best but I did the best I could do, I had to practically hit my head against the wall to come up with this…**


	30. Chapter 30: Photograph

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts**

**Thanks to **_**beckster411, Quinhwyvar, Zexiontwo **_**and **_**MonMonCandie **_**for reviewing : )**

**Thanks to **_**Quinhwyvar **_**and **_**Zexiontwo **_**for alerting this story!**

**Sorry, I didn't update the story yesterday because the internet didn't work…**

**Hope you enjoy, and please R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: Photograph<strong>

She wished that her life could be like a photograph: predictable, perfect and simple. But it was the contrary. She could never tell what she was going to do the next day, she had no heart, she did just too many things, all this to have a heart, to be normal. And now she knew that she could never be normal, she was what Xigbar said: a puppet.

Her dreams would never come true; she couldn't stay with Roxas and Axel. She was destined to disappear. If she could cry, she would: she wasn´t real. She was just an experiment.


	31. Chapter 31: Forgotten

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: Forgotten<strong>

Nobody would remember Xion, and she knew that. She thought that it would be better that she was forgotten, nobody would miss her that way. Even if it was for the good of everyone, she 'felt' sadness, it would be like she had never existed. Well, after all, she was never meant to exist, she just was the Xemnas desire of Kingdom Hearts. She would show them that she wasn't going to do all the things that they told her to. She didn't want to listen to them. She would have never existed and things would be better if it wasn't for them.


	32. Chapter 32: Wish

**Thanks to **_**beckster411, MonMonCandie, Zexiontwo **_**and**_**Quinhwyvar **_**for reviewing : )**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: Wish<strong>

Xion had a lot of dreams, but she knew that they wouldn't come true. But, no matter what she told to herself, every time that Xion saw a shooting star, she wished to be human, to have a happy ending, like in the fairy tales. Making a wish gave Xion strength, strength to continue, strength to fight. The wish was for her, no one knew it, and no one could change it nor dispose of it. It would be always a very important part of Xion; it truly was hers, the only thing that she created. Her biggest desire.


	33. Chapter 33: Come Back

**Thanks to **_**beckster411 **_**and **_**MonMonCandie **_**for reviewing : )**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33: Come Back<strong>

There was no coming back, when she returned to Sora, Xion would never _be_ again, she would be inside Sora forever. At least, she wouldn't be alone… Roxas would eventually join Sora, he had to, and, even if she didn't know back then, another heart was inside Sora, a heart of a young Keyblade wielder, who seemed to be Roxas twin. Xion would be never alone again, and, thanks to her, Sora would be whole again; he would have his more important memories: the ones of Kairi, his motivation, the one he would protect forever, even if the cost was his life.


	34. Chapter 34: Where did they go?

**Thanks to **_**Quinhwyvar, beckster411, Zexiontwo, MonMonCandie **_**and **_**IenzosShuggoCharra **_**for reviewing : )**

**Thanks to **_**IenzosShuggoCharra **_**for adding the story to her Favorite Story List and for alerting!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34: Where did they go? <strong>

Where are the good days, when she used to go to the Clock Tower and eat Sea-salt ice cream with Roxas and Axel? Where did the good times go? She really missed those days, when, for an hour or two, the only thing that she had to be worried about was not letting the ice cream melt, when she would just sit and talk, laugh and smile. She wondered if Axel and Roxas also missed those small but glorious reunions. She wondered if they were ok. Well, she would see Roxas very soon, and Axel could live without it. Although, she missed them.


	35. Chapter 35: Adventure

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. This challenge belongs to Wishing-Fire**

**Thanks to **_**beckster411, Zexiontwo, Quinhwyvar **_**and **_**MonMonCandie **_**for reviewing :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35: Adventure<strong>

"We should go on an adventure! Just the three of us, defeating every person that tries to stop our plans!" Axel couldn't help but smile when he saw Xion's excited face as she talked about treasures, canons, pirates and a curse protecting the gold. Roxas laughed as he said "Xion, you read too much fairy tales for your own good!" Xion s death glared him as he continued to laugh, and she extended the glare to Axel when he joined Roxas. In the end, she giggled as she thought that Roxas was right. Good-bye to reading before going to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so happy! I just broke my record: I could do a non-angst chapter while listening **_**Musique pour la tristesse de Xion**_**!****I'm so happy :D *Gives Xion plushies to reviewers***


	36. Chapter 36: Father Figure

**Thanks to **_**beckster411, MonMonCandie **_**and **_**Zexiontwo **_**for reviewing : )**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36: Father Figure<strong>

What was a father like?

That was one of the mysteries in Xion's life: she never knew what a father was like, what he had to do. She supposed that Axel was a father figure because he always took care of her and Roxas, he explained all the things that Xion or Roxas didn't understand and he bought them ice cream.

She had to ask him. Gladly, they were all together in the Clock Tower, eating ice cream.  
>"Hey, Axel, are you like, a father?" Axel just laughed; he was way too far of being a father figure.<p> 


	37. Chapter 37: Stranger

**Thanks to **_**beckster411, Zexiontwo, Quinhwyvar**_** and **_**MonMonCandie **_**for reviewing : )**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37: Stranger <strong>

Xion was a stranger to most of the Organization's members. Only Roxas and Axel knew her well, or at least, they _seemed _to know her. She wished that she could get along with all of them, but five of the members where cold and would ignore her; one would make her laugh a little bit and would be kind to her; and two of them were her best friends, the ones that would never let her down. She was surprised by that, but she discovered that just two persons could change a life. She was glad that she had those two.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just in case that someone doesn't knows about the member she's talking about, here I explain:**

**The five members that are cold to her are Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Saix and Luxord (This is after CoM.)**

**The member that makes her smile is Demyx .**

**The other two are….. That's way too obvious! **


	38. Chapter 38: Technology

**Thanks to **_**beckster411, Zexiontwo, Quinhwyvar **_**and **_**MonMonCandie **_**for reviewing: )**

**So, I'm doing Wishig-Fire's 50 theme challenge with Axel/Xion and Vanitas/Naminé (thanks for the idea MonMonCandie :D) I'll probably start it until tomorrow, I hear thunders and probably the light won't function in an hour….**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38: Technology<strong>

Xion was good in everything involving technology. She was created with it so she had to. She was glad of that useful affinity, now that she wanted to know more about her, what and (the most important to Xion) who she was, it would help her a lot. In that moment, she was in the Castle Oblivion, searching in the computer, chasing answers. Xion knew that curiosity killed the cat, but even that way she wanted to be sure of things she thought she knew.  
>What she found in that computer startled her, it changed her world.<p> 


	39. Chapter 39: Magic

**Thanks to **_**Jcthegirl, beckster411 **_**and **_**MonMonCandie **_**for reviewing : )**

**I already posted my new story :D It's called 'Indistinguishable Opposites' if you want to go check it out!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39: Magic<strong>

Magic, it kept Xion safe for a while. When she didn't know how to use her keyblade, she could only defeat heartless with it. She loved magic, it was mystical, awesome and in a way beautiful. Whenever Xion could, she used magic, it felt better to her than physical attacks, it was like a part of her. She had this weird affinity concerning magic, she used it easily as eating ice cream, no one told her how to use it, she just felt it and it came to her call. That was a glorious moment for Xion.


	40. Chapter 40: Siblings

**DISCALIMER: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts.**

_**Thanks to beckster411, Zexiontwo, MonMonCandie, Quinhwyvar **_**and **_**IenzosShuggoCharra**_** for reviewing : )**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40: Siblings<strong>

Xion finally knew what Roxas and Axel were to her: they were her best friends, like her siblings, always protecting her from anything and making her have a good time. Of course, there were fights, but every relationship had them, it was part of the challenge of friendship. Xion knew that no one would replace them, not even in a million years. They would always be her first friends, the first persons that offered her their shoulders to cry and their hands to stand up. And because of that, she loved them, for the rest of her life... No, for the eternity.


	41. Chapter 41: Girl Next Door

**Thanks to **_**beckster411, MonMonCandie**_** and**_** Zexiontwo **_**for reviewing : )**

**I just want to say to the ones that are reading the other challenge that I'm doing that I'll update once a week….**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Pleas R&R. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41: Girl Next Door<strong>

Roxas was glad that he had a girl next door he could always go and talk to whatever it was: he could tell her about his day, his thoughts and his desires. She was a great listener and always comforted him, telling him what was right and what was wrong.

Roxas was also glad that Xion was the girl next door, because, the girl before his door was really a witch, he didn't regret her death. Xion was the opposite of Larxene, he didn't know what he would do without Xion, he wouldn't express himself probably.


	42. Chapter 42: Amusement Park

**Thanks to **_**beckster411, Zexiontwo, MonMonCandie and Quinhwyvar **_**for reviewing : )**

**Thanks to **_**RSV**_** for adding this story to his/her Favorite Story List!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42: Amusement Park<strong>

Xion's eyes sparkled as she walked through the colorful town. She had never been to an amusement park but she was pretty sure that Disney Town was one. There were games about making ice cream, games involving giant fruit and one game involving little cars and racing. Xion was amazed, this was the happiest town she had seen in her entire life; Xion wished she could stay there forever. But every dream has to come to and end and Xion found that out when the heartless surrounded her and started attacking. How could they also be in such a happy town?


	43. Chapter 43: Fighting for what's right

**Thanks to **_**Quinhwyvar, Zexiontwo, MonMonCandie, Terra ForceXIII **_**and **_**beckster411 **_**for reviewing : )**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43: Fighting for what's right<strong>

Xion would return to Sora and he would finally be able to wake up. It didn't matter what did she have to face to achieve her goal, it didn't matter if she had to fight, Xion would do it because it was the right thing. She had told that to Axel and he didn't listen. Why they couldn't understand? If they really cared about her they should let her reunite with Sora, let her be what she was supposed to be, not a failed experiment. But in the end, she knew she would return to Sora, even if they didn't help her.


	44. Chapter 44: Fire

**Thanks to **_**beckster411, MonMonCandie, Terra ForceXIII **_**and **_**Quinhwyvar**_** for reviewing : )**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44: Fire<strong>

"Axel, when you were Somebody, could you control fire?" Axel thought about Xion question, thinking how he could explain things.

"Not really. You see, when we became Nobodies, we are given an element to control, something different to each one of us, and we can control that element very easily, like taking candy from a baby. No one can use that element as well as we can. It's like something we have for not having a heart. If we will remain controlling that element after we get our hearts, I don't know." Xion thought about his words.

What element could she control?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know if they're called elements, I don't think so but I really didn't know how to call them D:**


	45. Chapter 45: Soup

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts.**

**Thanks to **_**beckster411, Zexiontwo **_**and **_**MonMonCandie **_**for reviewing : )**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45: Soup<strong>

"Damn, why are we eating soup? I hate soup!" Xion complained as the smell of vegetable soup polluted the air of the kitchen.  
>"The Superior is sick, and he's selfish so if he has to eat soup, we all have to eat soup. "<br>"That's so unfair!" Xaldin entered the kitchen with a gigantic bowl of soup, ready to split the soup in 13 equal parts. Xion's eyes shined as she 'accidentally' dropped a banana's skin in the floor as Xaldin passed. The result was just what she'd planed. In a moment, the kitchen and Xaldin were covered in soup.


	46. Chapter 46: Summer

**Thanks to **_**beckster411 **_**and **_**Quinhwyvar**_** for reviewing : )**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46: Summer<strong>

"Looks like my summer vacation is over." Even if Roxas didn't know, Xion was listening to his words. Sure, Sora was sleeping but she wasn't, she couldn't share Sora's sleep, she had to wait for Roxas, welcome him and answer his questions. Xion didn't know that she wouldn't be able to see him or talk to him; she didn't know that she wasn't like Roxas, that she couldn't materialize like him; she didn't know she couldn't talk; she was a part of Sora's memories and now that she had returned to him, it would be impossible to do those kinds of things.


	47. Chapter 47: Christmas

**Thanks to **_**beckster411**_**and _Quinhwyvar_**** for reviewing : )**

**Today's AkuShion day :D So you already know what the chapter is going to talk about!**

**And the bad news is….that tomorrow I return to school D: That's so sad!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47: Christmas<strong>

Xion's eyes were wide opened. This little town was different from all others. You couldn't see anyone sad; happiness could be smelled in the air. There were little men with hats who were packing dolls and bears in boxes with ribbons of different colors. Axel smiled at the expression in Xion's face. They were inside the factory, standing in the shadows so they couldn't get caught. Suddenly, Xion noticed something attached to the ceiling.

"Axel, what's that?" Axel saw the little plant that was hanging. He smiled and said while he was approaching more to her.

"That Xion, is called mistletoe."


	48. Chapter 48: Halloween

**MORE THAN 200 REVIEWS? I'm so happy! Thanks to all of you!**

**Thanks to **_**Jcthegirl, beckster411, MonMonCandie, Quinhwyvar**_** and **_**Mikichan21 **_**for reviewing the lasts chapters : )**

**Sorry if I don't review your stories, it's because I'm not receiving mails from D: But I think I fixed the problem… **

**So I had an awfully bad day, I have to do lots of homework and it's the first day! I hope things get better, but your reviews cheered me up :D… Anyway, enough rambling.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 48: Halloween<strong>

Halloween town sure was spooky; it could make everyone afraid, even Xion. She walked hidden in the shadows, afraid of anything that could come in her way. She kept telling herself that she couldn't be afraid, that she didn't have a heart but it didn't help. The memory of the fear was very present in her mind.

Xion was about to return to the castle when a moving skeleton appeared behind her, making her scream of surprise and run away, leaving the skeleton confused, he didn't meant to scare her, he just wanted to see who she was.


	49. Chapter 49: Strawberry

**Thanks to **_**Mikichan21, MonMonCandie, Terra ForceXIII **_**and**_** Quinhwyvar **_**for reviewing : )**

**Thanks to **_**Mikichan21 **_**for adding this story to her Favorite Story List and for adding me to her Favorite Author List! :D**

**And thanks for your support!**

**Sorry, I couldn't update yesterday D: I'm really ashamed…**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 49: Strawberry<strong>

Xion had this strange addiction to strawberries; she could eat them any time. When she watched movies, she started eating strawberries instead of popcorn; after eating Sea-salt ice cream she ate strawberries, before sleeping she ate strawberries! Axel and Roxas thought it was some kind of disease, but she knew the truth, it all started the day that she saw a couple sharing these fruits, feeding each other. She wanted to be like them, to lead a normal life. So she started eating, waiting for someone who could share those little fruits with her. She never stopped eating them, but she didn't share them with anyone.


	50. Chapter 50: Candy

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts.**

**Thanks to **_**Terra ForceXIII, MonMonCandie **_**and **_**Mikichan21**_** for reviewing : )**

**Sorry! I owe you three chapters now! I'm really really sorry! I was updating Thursday, I swear it…but my computer collapsed D: But I'm back now :D**

**HALFWAY THERE :D I'm so happy! I could dance all night! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50: Candy<strong>

Nobody could believe it, but Xion hated candies. The first time she ate one she almost threw up. The candy was sticky and when she bit it, it hurt. They later explained to her that she shouldn't bite candies, that she had to suck them. Xion didn't mind, the first experience was enough. Candies were her enemies, they almost broke her tooth and she would never forgive them. After hearing this, Axel and Roxas laughed with their surprise gone. They couldn't believe that Xion classified those delicious things as enemies. It just was stupid.


	51. Chapter 51: Library

**Oh, I forgot to tell you, but don't get me wrong if sometimes I don't answer via PM your review….It will be because I don't have so much time…D: Sorry!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 51: Library <strong>

The library was so quiet, even more than usual. "It must be because everyone's asleep" Xion thought. She was walking on tiptoes, afraid of waking up someone. She couldn't get caught, they would punish her for being awake in the middle of the night, and if they knew that she was there seeking answers, who knows what they would do her. She didn't know where to start, she didn't think about it until that moment. A voice made her become pale.

"What are you doing Xion?" Xion turned, scared to see who was talking.

How could she forget about Zexion?


	52. Chapter 52: Fly

**This is the sequel of the last chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 52: Fly.<strong>

Of course! Zexion spent most of his time in the library, and he barely slept. How could she not consider that? "_Stupid, stupid. Think of something, something that explains why you are here!_" Xion repeated these words in her head, trying to find an excuse. Zexion just glared her, expecting an answer.

"Xion…"

"I can explain it! You see, I had a weir dream where I could see big machines with wings that could fly and I wondered if they existed, so I came here to investigate." He wouldn't believe it, she was sure. Her eyes widened when Zexion just nodded and offered to help her.


	53. Chapter 53: Movie

**Thanks to **_**MonMonCandie, Quinhwyvar **_**and **_**beckster411 **_**for reviewing : )**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 53: Movie<strong>

Xion laughed, humorless. She was thinking about her life, that it could be easily adapted to a movie. She meant: she was number XIV in an Organization who collected hearts because the ones that conformed it didn't have one; she could control light, she couldn't have real feelings, she had memories who belonged to another person, she was just a puppet and, for concluding the plot, if she kept living she would absorb her best friend. Seriously, a movie about her life could succeed easily; there were so many things to tell. But, at the end, the movie would be one of the saddest…


	54. Chapter 54: Afraid

**Thanks to **_**beckster411 **_**and **_**MonMonCandie **_**for reviewing : )**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 54: Afraid<strong>

"Are you afraid of heights, that's so funny!" Xion just growled as she flew aside the boy with a green hat. Why she was flying? Oh right, the fairy wanted the help of Xion. She wasn't afraid of heights, she was afraid of what would happen if she fell, she didn't tell that to the boy that came of nowhere, she was too busy concentrating all of her energy and mind in the flight.  
>When she got used to it, she appreciated the wind, the sea under her and the sky accompanying her. It was an experience that she would never forget.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't you love Neverland? I do :D I love to fly! So I thought about it and I came up with this, I mean, if Tinker Bell asked Roxas's help…why wouldn't she ask Xion?**


	55. Chapter 55: Death

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts.**

**Thanks to **_**beckster411 **_**(I have that feeling too!)**_**, Zexiontwo **_**(He really is a vampire xD)**_**, TerraForceXIII **_**(I'll definitively do that sometime :D**_**), MonMonCandie**_** (Peter Pan is almost all time mean…xD) and last but not least **_**Quinhwyvar**_**(Yeah, it's a shame that it isn't real ):)**

**Please don't kill me! Sorry but I came home and I had migraine and I could barely do homework D: But now I'm back :D I hope I will be able to update everyday!**

**I guess you noticed that I'm not going to reply the reviews via PM….I'm so sorry about that, I'll be able to answer them just this weekend. And I lost the mails from last reviews(I'm too lazy for entering the story xD)... :( **

**Oh, and an advice: NEVER study four languages at the same time! It'll knock you out D:**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50: Death<strong>

Was death really so bad? Xion knew that after someone died, they were not there physically, but she was certain that the people that died would never really disappear.  
>She never understood why everyone was so afraid of death, it couldn't be that bad, there would be no more pain or regret. She always saw death as the start of a new adventure, an endless adventure, even if she didn't know what lied after the life, she was sure it would be, finally, a happy place. It would be unfair if it was another way.<p> 


	56. Chapter 56: Frozen

**Thanks to**_** beckster411, IenzosShuggoCharra, Zexiontwo, TerraForceXIII **_**and **_**Bond of Flame08 **_**for reviewing : )**

**Thanks to **_**wheelrift **_**for adding this story to his/her Favorite Story List!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 56: Frozen<strong>

"I wouldn't eat that Sea-salt ice cream so quickly if I were you Xion. You'll get your brain frozen!" Xion rolled her eyes, until now, they all knew that she was immune to the ice cream coldness.

"You know that my brain won't freeze, even if I eat three ice creams in one bite!" When she finished talking, she ate all the remaining ice cream. Her head started to ache, she couldn't believe it. Was her good anti-freezing luck gone? She didn't say anything, they could not know, they would make fun of her.


	57. Chapter 57: Speechless

**Thanks to **_**beckster411, Zexiontwo, MonMonCandie **_**and **_**Bond of Flame08**_** for reviewing :D**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 57: Speechless<strong>

Xion was speechless; they had settled a trap so Roxas and she could fight? That was way too cruel, even for Xemnas or Saix. She shivered as she thought what could've happened if Axel didn't arrived. Probably, one of them would be dead by now. What would she have done if she had killed Roxas? Or what would Roxas have done if he had killed Xion? She could only think that the pain would be unbearable, the guilt indescribable.

She could never thank Axel enough, he had stopped them, if it wasn't for him, one would have faded away.


	58. Chapter 58: Alone

**Thanks to **_**beckster411, Zexiontwo, MonMonCandie, Bond 0f Flame08 **_**and **_**Quinhwyvar **_**for reviewing : D**

**Thanks to **_**RSV**_** for alering this story :D**

_**beckster411: **_**thanks for warning me about my mistake!**

**And sorry again, I had no homework and, I guess that some of you noticed, I was able to review, but my bad luck will always interfere….Light went out D: I hate storms..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 58: Alone<strong>

She would never be alone again, and she knew it. Xion couldn't help but smile, an action very rare to her in the first days of her life. But all of that had changed when she met Roxas, even if he was distant to her in the beginning. It all had started with an ice cream and watching the sun set. Then Axel returned and Roxas introduced her to him, their bond became stronger. Now she was certain, that she had said goodbye to loneliness.

Then again, she didn't know what was about to happen, but she enjoyed every moment with her friends.


	59. Chapter 59: Door

**Thanks to **_**beckster411, Zexiontwo, Bond Of Flame08 **_**and **_**IenzosShuggoCharra **_**for reviewing :D**

_**Bond Of Flame08: **_**Thank for pointing out that mistake! Seriously, two chapters, two mistakes, I'm ashamed…D:**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 59: Door<strong>

The door was what kept her away from freedom. Before, it was her friend, it kept her privacy and unwanted people far away. Now it was the opposite, now that she made a decision, the _right _decision, she was trapped, her room was a cell. She wished that Axel had not stopped her, that he could understand that it was for the good of everybody. And, most of all, she wished that she would've decided this earlier. What she was doing now? Escape, that was for sure. After all, puppet or not, she was a Keyblade wielder.


	60. Chapter 60: Study

**I still owe you chapters! Did you think I forgot? The guilt will never leave me alone Xd**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 60: Study<strong>

Xion was studying the giant heartless, the moves, the magic it used and its weakness. She usually did that, it helped her defeating the heartless and not getting hurt. She thought that studying wasn't that hard. Axel always said that when he had a heart and he went to school, he had to study and it made him go crazy. Or were there other types of studying? She didn't know and she didn't care, the only type of study she needed was analyzing the enemy's moves and for her, that was fine.


	61. Chapter 61: Battlefield

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 61: Battlefield<strong>

The battlefield changed every once in a while. Maybe Roxas couldn't see it but tears ran down Xion's cheeks, this was very painful for her, but it was the only way. She tried to block Roxas's attack, even if she new that, in the end, she had to lose; she had to make the battle seem real. She wondered it would hurt Roxas when he realized what he had done, probably yes, but he'd forget, eventually. As Roxas reached his limit break, and attacked her with light-based attacks, she thought that it was for the best. Roxas was going to be safer.


	62. Chapter 62: Cold

**Thanks to **_**beckster411**__, __**Zexiontwo, Quinhwyvar **_**and **_**MonMonCandie **_**for reviewing :D**

_**beckster411: **_**thank you again! Seriously, I need to practice grammar D: **

**Sorry again! I don't have excuse, I just didn't feel inspired….I had to listen 100 times 'Eyes on me' (I'm into that song lately) to get inspired!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 62: Cold<strong>

Xion was in a fetal position, wrapped with blankets and sneezing every once in a while. How she hated to catch colds, she couldn't do anything; she could just stay in her room. How she missed the sunset, that beautiful and irreplaceable view, she even missed going out in missions. She wished that she would get well soon so she could return to her normal activities. Someone knocked the door.

"Come in!" Roxas entered the room; a cup was in his hands.

"I brought you hot chocolate with marshmallows."

On the second thought, being sick wasn't that bad.


	63. Chapter 63: Puberty

**300 REVIEWS? *starts dancing of happiness* You've made my day! :D THANK YOU!**

**Thanks to **_**beckster411, Mikichan21, Infamousplot, Zexiontwo, **_**my **_**anonymous reviewer, IenzosShuggoCharra **_**and **_**zexion12 **_**for reviewing :D**

**Hopeyou enjoy!**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 63: Puberty<strong>

So, Roxas and Xion were supposed to experience puberty?

What was puberty anyway? When she eavesdropped Saix's and Xemnas's conversation, she didn't plan to listen to things that she didn't understand. When Xion was walking around the castle and heard her name, she kind of expected that they were talking about who she really was and about her past. Sadly, she just listened that Roxas and she would be difficult to handle due to the puberty.

Xion had to tell Roxas about it. If he didn't know, she was sure that Axel would explain to her about this….stage?

* * *

><p><strong>Now let's answer reviews :D<strong>

_**beckster411: **_**He is, after all he's Roxas XD Thanks :D I'll try to not worry about it…;)**

_**Mikichan21**_**: I thought they could be good enemies :D And don't worry about it, I understand ;) Review only if you have time ok? Thanks :D**

_**Infamousplot: **_**(chapter 52) XD I'm not into ZekuShi XD so no ;) I've always asked myself that… (chapter 54) You're right ;) She's afraid of falling. **

_**Zexiontwo: **_**Of course you can have some :D Here you have it *gives hot chocolate* **

_**Anonymous reviewer:**_** I guess you're right, but, even if it's not my first language, I feel pretty bad when I have mistakes but I'll try not to worry ….. Seriously? I can't believe it….D: Yeah, they are! And I couldn't imagine Axel making hot chocolate XD Thanks :D And don't duck! I'm the one who should duck D: Another mistake! Thanks for pointing it out! And thanks again for the kind words :D**

_**IenzosShuggoCharra: **_**sickness really is better with friends :D And lots of stuff xD I'm glad :D**

_**zexion12: **_**Great :D! Thanks! I'm glad that you liked them :D And thank you so much for alerting and adding this story to your Favprite list! And for adding me to your favorite authors list :D It means a lot!**


	64. Chapter 64: Look Alike

**Thanks to **_**Quinhwyvar, beckster411, Zexiontwo, MonMonCandie, zexion12 **_**and **_**IenzosShuggoCharra **_**for reviewing :D**

**Today is **_**beckster411**_**'s birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY :D I hope you have/had a great day ;)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 64: Look Alike<strong>

Something that made Xion a little angry was that they were always comparing her with someone because she looked alike. The first time she met Riku, he was shocked because the only thing that distinguished her from Kairi was her black hair. When she escaped from Wonderland's mission, Xigbar saw her as Roxas. When she met Naminé, she couldn't help but noticed their resemblance. And now, she had Sora's face, it meant she was ready but it was weird having a boy's face. And all this resemblances were because she was a puppet that held someone else's memories. That bugged her even more.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinhwyvar: Saix will never change… He has to blame someone or something : (<strong>

**beckster411: And good luck to Axel too XD**

**Zexiontwo: Random XD But random is good :D Long live the tacos?**

**MonMonCandie: XD It would be fun for us but poor them D: Puberty forever…: ( Thank you :D For both things ;)**

**zexion12: Thank you! I appreciate that a lot, and I'm glad that you're enjoying it :D **

**IenzosShuggoCharra: D: RUN XD THE question is the worst! I'm glad :D **


	65. Chapter 65: Random

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts.**

**Thanks to **_**beckster411, Zexiontwo, MonMonCandie, Bond Of Flame08,**_** _zexion12 _and _IenzosShuggoCharra _****for reviewing :D**

**I forgot to explain something the last chapter, something that **_**Zexiontwo, MonMonCandie**_** and **_**zexion12 **_**pointed out. Ventus is the one who Xigbar sees it, because of the way he holds the Keyblade (like **_**Zexiontwo **_**pointed) and he had a piece of the armor, but Xion didn't know Ventus, so I thought she would believe that she looked like Roxas….. I hope this explains it….**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 65: Random<strong>

It was peaceful day; Xion, Roxas and Axel were sitting on the Clock Tower. Xion was strangely quiet while the other two Nobodies talked and ate ice cream. Suddenly…

"A GIANT DRAGON IS GOING TO EAT ME! PROTECT ME FROM IT!" Xion scream made Roxas and Axel jump, startled by the randomness of those words. They both looked at each other, 'confused'. "Xion! What the he…" A snore stopped him from finishing his sentence. Axel's jaw dropped when he saw Xion's face. He couldn't believe it. How could she fell asleep there and in that moment?

* * *

><p><strong>I am not proud of this but randomness is just not my style…: (<strong>

**I'm a little bit tired, I'm sorry for not answering reviews today D: **


	66. Chapter 66: Mentor

**Thanks to **_**beckster411, RSV, zexion12, Zexiontwo, Quinhwyvar**_** and**_** MonMonCandie **_**for reviewing :D**

**Sorry! I had little problems these days so I couldn't update D: **

**But I had time to answer your reviews properly :D**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 66: Mentor<strong>

Something that surprised Xion was the fact that she never had a proper mentor. All the members had one other member to guide them and to teach them how things worked, but she didn't have one. Xion could ask things to Axel or Roxas but it still wasn't the same. She 'felt' a little bit left aside. Was she not worthy of having a tutor? Or were they testing her? The answer never came to her, but the questions never left her mind. A while after, Xion thought that maybe it was better that way: some things are better left unsaid.


	67. Chapter 67: Skilled

**Thanks to **_**beckster411, Bond Of Flame08, the anonymous reviewer, Zexiontwo **_**and **_**zexion12 **_**for reviewing :D**

**About last chapter, I've never considered Roxas Xion's mentor, it was more like a guide. I think that because I saw how Axel was to Roxas the first days, and how Roxas was to Xion and I thought that he wasn't properly a mentor, but maybe that's just me xD**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 67: Skilled<strong>

Xion never considered herself particularly skilled in physical fighting, it was her weak point. She could use magic quite well but she wasn't very strong, her body was a little bit fragile. She practiced a lot; every time she could she would train, trying to get stronger. It all started the day she lost against Riku. That day, she decided that she'd never lose again. She tried her best, but it just wasn't enough. She was disappointed, but she knew that she did all that she could.


	68. Chapter 68: Swordsman

**Thanks to **_**beckster411, Zexiontwo, MonMonCandie, Bond Of Flame08, zexion12 **_**and **_**IenzosShuggoCharra **_**for reviewing :D**

_**Bond Of Flame08: **_**Thank you for pointing out the mistake : )**

**No school tomorrow, no school monday! I love independence day :D**

**And they just told us that French studients are going to stay with us in March! I can't wait, it'll be very fun :D **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R.**

**Chapter 68: Swordsman**

A swordsman fought only with a sword? The first time she read about it in one in her fairy tales, Xion was impressed. A sword could be handful but you must be very strong to fight with just one thing and one ability. Didn't they use magic? Usually, the opponent only used a sword too, but she still found it incredible. What about the wounds? Couldn't a swordsman use magic or a potion to heal them? If he couldn't, he should be very resistant. Xion was lost in her thoughts, wondering who could be a swordsman…


	69. Chapter 69: War

**Thanks to **_**beckster411, Bond Of Flame08, IenzosShuggoCharra **_**and **_**MonMonCandie **_**for reviewing :D**

**Sorry again! I am punished so I have to make this quick so my parents won't notice...If I could do this from the phone I swear I'd updat earlier since they don't notice but...**

**I'll review your stories soon! I promise ;)**

**I know this is a little bit late but: OMG KH3D! I can't stop thinking about Riku's hair, it's awesome but it still is weird…. And the ending of the trailer! That isn't going to leave my mind soon! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 69: War<strong>

War was a bad thing, right? The Organization was, kind of, in a war against heartless, wasn't it?

Shouldn't they be the good guys? After all, they only wanted their hearts back and the heartless were bad…. But then, why Xion felt bad? Because the ultimate goal was Kingdom Hearts, of course. Xion didn't believe what Xemnas said; she believed that he wanted more than getting his heart back: that he wanted to control Kingdom Hearts. She couldn't let that happen and she wouldn't. The heart of all worlds should be free; nobody should be able to reach it.


	70. Chapter 70: Light

**DISCLIMER: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts.**

**Thanks to **_**beckster411, IenzosShuggoCharra **_**and **_**MonMonCandie **_**for reviewing :D**

**I'm really VERY SORRY! I was grounded and I had/have tons of homework! Please don't kill me : ( But I'm back now :D Even if I should be doing homework now…**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 70: Light<strong>

Was she really worthy of wielding light as her 'element'? This question came to Xion's mind every time she used light, she didn't think that she was strong enough to wield it. She looked at Roxas and she saw him, battling with all his forces, giving the best, he really was worthy of light. Xion wasn't as good as him, but even so, light had also chosen her. Also, shouldn't there be only one who could control light? There was only one for each 'element', but Roxas and Xion were the exception. Wasn't that weird?


	71. Chapter 71: Animals

**Thanks to **_**beckster411, zexion12 **_**and **_**IenzosShuggoCharra **_**for reviewing :D**

**So, my exams are finally over! So now I can relax and give myself time to write : )**

**A while ago, **_**TerraForceXIII **_**gave me the idea for this chapter…thank you!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 71: Animals<strong>

Xion was amazed; she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She lifted her hand, no wait, her now _leg_ and tried to move. Having four legs wasn't as easy as it seemed. This was officially the weirdest world she had been to. Animals were everywhere, now even she was an animal! A tiny black lioness who didn't know how to move or how to fight, how to defend herself nor cure herself. She couldn't RTC without achieving the goal. What was she going to do?

This really was going to be a tough mission.


	72. Chapter 72: Shopping

**Thanks to **_**beckster411, Mirae-no-sekai and zexion12**_** for reviewing :D!**

** There's a poll up in my profile, I'd really appreciate it if you vote :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 72: Shopping<strong>

Xion seemed to everyone like a girl who would never leave her calmed state, she was always so quiet, and nobody could believe that she could act like a crazy rabid girl. But she could, when it came about buying clothes and _shoes_. When she entered to a store, her dark side would come out. She didn't know why she loved shopping so much; she just knew that shops should beware if she was near them. Xion never gave the impression of fashion lover, but she was. A very dangerous one actually.

She never understood why.

* * *

><p>… <strong>I have no idea of where this came from…<strong>


	73. Chapter 73: Sleep

**Thanks to **_**MonMonCandie, IenzosShuggoCharra **_**and **_**beckster411 **_**for reviewing :D**

**Thanks to **_**Professor Peanut **_**for alerting this story :D**

**Thanks to **_**MonMonCandie **_**for adding me to her Favorite Author list :D**

**Sorry again, school majorly sucks D: But Wednesday there's no classes and on Friday my 2 week vacation starts :D**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 73: Sleep <strong>

Xion soon understood Axel's love for sleeping. When she slept, all the worries were gone, sweet dreams full of fantasy and hopes replaced them. She thought that sleeping was always calming, until she had her first nightmare. She was in a dark place, screams could be heard, Axel and Roxas were the ones screaming and Xion didn't know how to help them. Heartless kept appearing; she tried to bash them with her Keyblade but nothing happened to them, she couldn't do anything.

Xion woke up, she was sweaty and crying. 'It was just a dream' she kept saying to herself. She hoped that it never became reality.

* * *

><p><em><strong>MonMonCandie:<strong>_** I think that too… Maybe because she was beaten by Riku, and Roxas wasn't? XD I know, walking in four legs must be troublesome… And I just wanted to do the opposite XD But I think it was kind of OOC : ( Thanks for checking the poll :D **

_**IenzozShuggoCharra: **_**XD I'm glad :D**

_**beckster411: **_**Honestly****I can't see her that way neither but I wanted to do something different xD Thanks :D Your avatar is cute too ;)**


	74. Chapter 74: Milk

**Thanks to **_**beckster411, Bond Of Flame08 **_**and **_**IenzosShuggoCharra **_**for reviewing :D**

**Thanks to **_**RSV **_**for adding me to her Favorite Author List :D**

**I published a One-Shot about Kairi, go check it out if you want to ;)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 74: Milk<strong>

In The World That Never Was's kitchen, Xion and Roxas were about to eat breakfast when they randomly started to discuss about milk. They were trying to find out what way it tasted better,

"Chocolate milk rocks!"

"Are you kidding me? Milk is tastier when it's all by itself and cold!" Xion pouted when she heard this, was he crazy? It would always be better if you mixed it with something.

Axel, who had heard their discussion standing silently in the kitchen's entrance, decided to say his opinion.

"Well, I think milk is disgusting in every way."

Later, he regretted saying those words.

* * *

><p><strong>If you're wondering what I was thinking when I wrote this, you should probably know that I'm asking the same to myself…<strong>


	75. Chapter 75: Maniac

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts.**

**SORRY! Again… My parents thought that I should take a rest from FF due to my addiction : (**

**And I won't be able to update on November, I'm going to participate on the NaNoWriMo! You can search me there as Fille des Reves (I love my penname xD) but I write in Spanish…**

**Thanks to **_**Professor Peanut, beckster411 **_**and **_**MonMonCandie **_**for reviewing :D**

**Thanks to **_**MonMonCandie **_**for pointing a mistake out! I can't believe the big mistakes I have, I should be ashamed ):**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 75: Maniac<strong>

She was sitting on the laboratory's couch when he entered the room. His eyes were shining, proud; they contemplated his new invention, the one who would help them to achieve their goal if Roxas didn't.  
>"Replica No. I, you will now be known as Xion." She didn't answer, she appeared to be absent.<br>It didn't matter, as time would pass, she would change in lots of ways and she would be able to talk. Of course, she wouldn't be able to know what she truly was. Vexen started to laugh like a maniac, almost chocking himself to death.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Professor Peanut: <strong>_**Really? Well, I always do that….;)**

_**beckster411: **_**Me too! Thanks :D**

_**MonMonCandie: **_**I almost don't get nightmares but when I do, it happens the same to me….. I think so too ): I agree about Axel XD And thanks! And for pointing out the mistake!**


	76. Chapter 76: Kleptomaniac

…**.I'm alive? I'M REALLY SORRY! I was in a major writing block, it was awful. The last time I wrote was in October, I can't believe it! But right now, I'm here to stay :D But I should tell you that I won't update from February 22 to March 4 nor March 29-March 10, I won't be able to…**

**So, anyway, I know that I'm not good at writing multiple stories at the same time, but I'm thinking of writing a non-Disney crossover with Kingdom Hearts. My 3 options are: Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter…. I have lots of ideas for the 3 of them! The most likely is that it's going to be with Naruto… What do you think?**

**I hope that there's someone who's still reading this story!**

**Thanks to **_**beckster411 **_**for the review!**

**Thanks to **_**red-rocks11 **_**for adding this story to his/her favorites!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 76: Kleptomaniac<strong>

Everyone was asleep. Xion tiptoed around the hallways, entering silently each door, searching quietly for something, and then getting out of the room, closing softly the door. A black bag was hanging from her shoulder. She reached the last door, nerves getting into her. What if she was caught? No, that couldn't happen. She never was caught. After 2 minutes, she found what she was looking for. She returned to her room, glad that she had succeeded her mission.

_Next day in the Grey Area…._

"My gloves are missing again!"

"Mine too.."

"We have a kleptomaniac among us..."


	77. Chapter 77: I don't know how

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

**Sooo… HI :D It's been a while since I wrote the last chapter… A long, long time. I'm really sorry! I don't even know if somebody is here to read this story, but there will always be chapters for you guys! Well, at least now, that I have gotten rid of my writer's block. And Sorry if there are a lot of typos! My English is kind of rusty.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 77: I don't know how**

Xion was curled up under the sheets of her bed, crying, even if she couldn't feel, some way, it still hurt. She didn't know how it happened, nor why. She only knew that her Keyblade wouldn't come to her call. The warm feeling that it gave her when it appeared between her hands was gone. How would she face everyone again when she was hopeless and couldn't defend herself?

With these thoughts, Xion cried herself to sleep. It was the only thing she could do in the moment. At least for a few hours, all her worries would be gone.


	78. Chapter 78: Writing

**Thanks to Rexness613, Quinhwyvar and beckster411 for reviewing! **

**I'm finally on vacation :D Though my happy mood was crushed by the President Elections… The one who won is an as****e. I want to leave this country now… Kill me. Seriously, why people in here are so stupid? We had finally had for 12 years another political party, and now the political party who ruled the country for 70 years and left us like this has returned. Because the presidential candidate was **_**handsome.. **_**I'll never understand this..**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling, here's chapter 78 **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 78: Writing<strong>

It all started when they told her to write a diary, about the things she did every day.

At first, she wrote about her missions, and her day after them, but she soon got bored of that. She didn't want to write about her life in the Organization.

One day, an idea appeared in her head, which consisted of inventing her whole life, with a different name, in a different world, a different story. She couldn't live her own fairytale, but she could do it through words.

Writing became one of Xion's most loved hobbies.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews replies time :D<strong>

_**Rexness613: **_**I'M BAACK :D *returns glomp* Really? I'll go read the chapters ;D That's great! Thanks :D**

_**Quinhwyvar: **_**Yep, the story is back :D And I can't wait to write more so you can see more of Xion! Thanks **

_**beckster411: **_** . Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! I hope you get out of your writer's block too! I guess you already did that, since I got a message that you updated SLHM ;)**


	79. Chapter 79: Mermaid

**Thanks to **_**Rexness613, beckster411, MonMonCandie **_**and**_** Cherished Tenshi **_**for reviewing :D**

**So… I decided to start a countdown for Dream Drop Distance! It's so close that I think I'm going die D:**

_**KINGDOM HEARTS DREAM DROP DISTANCE IN EUROPE: 12 DAYS**_

_**KINGDOM HEARTS DREAM DROP DISTANCE IN AMERICA: 24 DAYS**_

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 79: Mermaid<strong>

Xion couldn't believe what was happening. When did she grow a tail? When was her coat replaced with seashells? They had told her that the world she was going to, Atlantica, would cause some changes, but this wasn't what she expected. She was a _mermaid! _Like the ones in her fairy tales!

After her shock disappeared, a wide smile appeared in her face. She was going to enjoy this mission a lot…

She moved her arms, and saw that they would help her move. She shook her tail and realized that it made her go forward. Swimming wasn't that difficult.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

_**Rexness613: **_**We're now two :'( I'm glad you liked it! I haven't read them yet but I'm sure they'll be as great as always :D**

_**beckster411: **_** Thanks! I'm glad you liked it :D**

_**MonMonCandie: **_**Yep, I updated last week :p *returns hug* It's nice to see you too :D I thought that too Thanks :D**

**PS: I know… :'(**

_**Cherished Tenshi: **_**BOND! Don't worry about it :p**

**I'VE MISSED YOU TOO! *sobs**glomps* Thanks! I love your new penname by the way ;)**

**xD Maybe, you'll see what she wrote in later chapters ;) Thanks:D I'm glad! I was worried since my english has gotten worse… Well, she thinks that her moments with Axel and Roxas are unique, so she prefers to keep them in her head because she can't express with words how happy they make her, and, of course, they are her knights in her stories!**

**I missed you too! And it's wonderful to be back. The same goes for you :D**


	80. Chapter 80: Fireworks

**Thanks to **_**beckster411, guest(Rexness613 right?), Cherished Tenshi **_**and **_**zexion12 **_**for reviewing!**

**Thanks to MidnightxMusic for adding this story to her Favorite and Alert list!**

**KINGDOM HEARTS DREAM DROP DISTANCE IN EUROPE: 9 DAYS**

**KINGDOM HEARTS DREAM DROP DISTANCE IN AMERICA: 21 DAYS**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 80: Fireworks<strong>

Xion had finished her mission with Axel, which consisted in collecting hearts in a world called 'Hollow Bastion'.

"Hey, it seems that there's going to be celebration of some kind. Want to stay and watch it?" She nodded happily; she wanted to know what it was about.

They sat in a rooftop, where they couldn't be found and waited.

When the sun disappeared in the horizon, the sound of an explosion was heard. Soon, the sky was covered with lights of all the colors, illuminating the beaming face of Xion, and the smiling one of Axel, who eyed the amazed girl beside him. He was glad that he had suggested watching the celebration.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

_**beckster411:**_** Thanks :D I love that too.. I'm glad! Yeah, it is a fun world after all ;) It is! 20 more days and that's it!**

_**Guest: **_**Rexness613 right? I wanted to be one too! But after reading the original of 'The Little Mermaid', I didn't want to be one -.- *returns hug* I forgot too D: I did liked it!**

_**Cherished Tenshi: **_**Hehehe you don't have to :p I haven't reviewed your stories either **

**You're welcome! Thanks :D**

**xD Well, I haven't practiced so... it's worse in some ways. :D**

**Hopefully!**

**Well, in this story the coat has the same magic that Sora's, Donald's and Goofy's have, so in really special worlds they can fit a little bit more. Really? I thought her outfit sounded awful.. I know!**

**Thanks :D I'm glad you liked it!**

_**zexion12: **_**It's good to see that you read the story even if I left it a long time :D Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Aww, don't worry! I'm here to stay! If I don't update, it's probably because I can't access the computer or I'm grounded -.-**


	81. Chapter 81: Tonight

**Thanks to **_**beckster411, Rexness613 **_**and **_**zexion12 **_**for reviewing **

**KINGDOM HEARTS DREAM DROP DISTANCE IN EUROPE: 9(almost 8, the hour differences confuse me, but I think it still is July 11) DAYS! **

**KINGDOM HEARTS DREAM DROP DISTANCE IN AMERICA: 20 DAYS**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 81: Tonight<strong>

"Tonight is movies night!" Xion groaned as Demyx screamed this in almost in her ear.

She usually loved these nights, but it was Xigbar's turn to choose the movie, and he loved bloody and scary ones. The last time, he had picked one about aliens that were born from humans and they tore their chests apart when they got out. She hadn't slept that night.

Seeing the worry in her eyes, Xigbar grinned.

"Don't worry Poppet. You will be able to see what happened next. I brought the sequel!"

It certainly was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

_**beckster411: **_**:D I'm glad you liked it!**

_**Rexness613: **_**:D That's great! I'm looking forward to it!**

_**zexion12: **_** I'm glad you liked it :D**


	82. Chapter 82: You and Me

**Thanks to **_**Rexness613, zexion12 **_**and **_**Cherished Thenshi **_**for the reviews!**

**Sorry for not updating, but my dad was 24/7 using the computer because he had to finish his work and I couldn't borrow it. But the story has now a cover!**

**Have you heard Kingdom Hearts meets metal? It's great! Here's a link if you haven't heard it: /watch?v=9DAhZJ3BL9o **

**KINGDOM HEARTS IN AMERICA: 8 DAYS! And in Europe it arrived earlier, let's hope the same thing happens in America :D**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 82: You and me<strong>

Xion was sitting in the Paopu fruit palm, knowing that it was the last time she would go there and that her time was up.

"You and I will finally meet, Sora. Actually, I'm meeting you, you will never see me, nor know of my existence. But I'll always be there, even if you don't know it, I'll be wherever you are. I'm glad that in the end, I could finally do something right."

Xion watched the horizon, trying to memorize every single thing. It was the last day she would see the beautiful world, at least with her own eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews: <strong>

_**Rexness613**__**: **_**Yes! D: I know how she feels too -.-**

_**zexion12**__**: **_**Yes, poor **

_**Cherished**__**Tenshi**__** :Review for chapter 81: **_**D: SEE! I got worse! I can't believe I made a mistake as stupid as that D: **

**I know, it's Xiggy for you -.-Yep, Aliens is the name of the movie (one of my favorites xD) I know, it's not disgusting or anything *please note the sarcasm* Thanks! I'm glad you liked it :D**

_**Review for chapter 80: **_**You have the TWEWY fever *shot* xD hahaha I like your englih too (except when you murder it xD) Hey don't steal my stuff! Joke joke, if you want you can use it ;p Oh well, I'm falling of AkuShi too, it's not the same feeling a before -.- I like them more in a brother/sister way now… YAY! No mistakes :D *happy dance*… It searched the word so….:p He better doesn't find out D:! Thanks :D**


	83. Chapter 83: A secret admirer

**I'M HOOOOOMEEEEE! SORRY! Highschool is much more difficult that I thought it would be.. But I'm getting used to it so I hope I'll be able to post everyday lile before...**  
><strong>Thanks for the reviews! And for sticking to this story even when I abandon it...<strong>  
><strong>Hope you enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 83: A secret admirer<strong>  
>Xion was walking towards the exit of the Grey Area when Roxas arrived from his mission. She was going to greet him when she saw the confused look on his face. Xion was about to ask what happened when he started talking.<br>"I was in Twilight Town and I felt someone was watching me, so I turned around, but nobody was there. I was going to start walking again and there was a package with cookies inside! And no one was to be seen! What does that mean?"  
>Xion could only laugh.. It appeared that Roxas had a secret admirer.<p> 


	84. Chapter 84: Someone's got a crush on you

**I keep saying I'm back and then I leave again… I'm sory! I try but I have had my min don other things and I've been a mess lately… But I really miss writing so I hope I can come back**

**Thanks for the reviews (sorry for not replying them) and for still reading my story, in good and bad **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 84: Someone's got a crush on you!<strong>

Xion knew that someone had been watching her for a while now. She could see a shadow following her, even inside the castle!

One day, the shadow's owner finally showed himself. To Xion's surprise, a blushing Demyx stood before her, a nervous look on his face. She was about to ask him why she was following her, but he cut her off.

"I-I just wanted to tell you that you're very p-pretty." He then ran away as fast as he could.

Axel, who had watched the whole scene, just approached the confused, speechless, blushing Xion.

"It appears Demyx's got a crushed on you!" He teased.


	85. Chapter 85: Teenager

**It's been a long time! I don't even have excuses for being absent… I've been in a massive writer's block and I spend most of my life in tumblr so, I'm really sorry for not publishing new chapters.**

**And thanks to becksterRES! A chat with her made me want to continue writing this story! This chapter is for you :D**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 85: Teenager<strong>

Xion sighed as she watched three teenagers laughing, with no weights on their shoulders. She wondered how great it would be to be a teenager, a normal one, not having to worry about being a disappointment, not having to worry about missions, and being free. If she had a normal teenager life like those three, she could be all the time with Axel and Roxas. Unfortunately, things weren't that easy.

And, for a moment, Xion wished to be in the place of one of the teenagers. She wanted to laugh like that too. Hopefully, one day she would be able to.


End file.
